


this soul of mine will never break

by smplive



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, i wrote this is less than a hour at 5:30 am i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smplive/pseuds/smplive
Summary: It's the 21st of December when Newt dies, the sound of nothing all around him and Thomas clutching the knife in his chest.It's the 28th of December when Newt wakes up, the knife still in his chest and the air cold on his face.





	this soul of mine will never break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5:30 am after being awake for 12 hours so I apologize for any mistakes!!!
> 
> also title from youth by shawn mendes and khalid bc it's the first song I thought of sksksk
> 
> this might become part of a series??? if people want that?? idk just read

It's the 21st of December when Newt dies, the sound of nothing all around him and Thomas clutching the knife in his chest.   
  
It's the 28th of December when Newt wakes up, the knife still in his chest and the air cold on his face.

He's still in Denver, the lights still flashing and the sky still an unnatural, sickly color. He wakes up as if he just took a nap, and he sits up, the sirens blaring forcing his mind into panic mode. 

He takes a moment to look around, and try his best to get his surroundings.

The city of Denver looks like it went through hell. The glass of all the windows are shattered. There's a collapsed building nearby, and Newt can't tell if it's still burning or not. He can't see some of the area, the darkness hiding it from view.

He pats his chest, looking for the walkie-talkies, something that he can use to contact Thomas, Minho, _anyone,_ when he feels the knife. 

He freezes, the memories rushing back into his mind, making him feel sick.

_“Please, Tommy, please.”_

He thinks he's going to be sick.

Newt stumbles up, the pain that should have been in his chest not there. There's not black veins on his body. There's no urge to find and hurt any of his friends. There's no Crank urges at all. The only reminder that he was once a Crank is the knife sticking out of his chest, and the memories left in his mind.

He walks over to the edge of the building he's under, and he can't tell if he's grateful or disappointed he still has his limp.

The only sign any life has been in the city is the fires. 

There's multiple ones of them, burning bright in the night. He sees one go out, and he walks over to where it was, standing tall and searching for the building, the one that he knows. 

He finds the great building, the one he knows will have a signal, and starts his way there, picking up supplies off the ground and stashing the knives and guns where he can.

He hasn't pulled the knife out.

* * *

 

He climbs the stairs, and he searches the second floor for anything that he could eat. He finds an apple, and he carries it in his hand. He has the entire apple gone by the time he's on the fourth floor, and he has his first gun emptied by the seventh.

He reaches the tenth, final floor, and finds that there is still nothing up there, and he sits down, then. He locks the door behind him, and makes sure nobody is on the floor before he tries to relax, going over and sitting in the floor beside a desk.

He pulls out the walkie-talkie now, setting it in the floor in front of him. He's scared to try and use it, because he doesn't know how long it's been. He doesn't even know if he'll be able to get the words out. He doesn't even know if they're alive, or if they'll even answer, or so many other things.

But he'll still try.

“Thomas? This is Newt. Over.” He presses the button, before letting go, leaning back against the desk, waiting.

“Newt? Is that really you?” Newt breaks out a grin at that.

“Yeah, it's really me.” 

“How?” 

“I don't even know, Tommy. I'm just as confused as you are.”

“Where are you?” Newt sets the device down for a moment, and he struggles to remember the city's name.

“Denver. Top floor of the tallest building still standing.”

He wonders if they'll be able to save him.

* * *

 

He leaves the floor after a few minutes, the silence worsening the thoughts in his mind. If he can move, there'll at least be noise filling the silence.

He walks down the stairs, and makes sure he has each door for each floor locked and barricaded, so no Cranks can break in, before he proceeds down. He finishes up the bottom floor, and he's starting on his way back up, when a voice crackles in.

“Newt?”

He pulls it out, and presses down the button. “Hey, Minho.”

“Shuck, is that really you?”

“It really is me.” Newt leans down to rub at his leg, and his arm hits the knife, and he frowns. He needs to pull it out. Soon.

“You better stay the shuck where you are, or I'll hurt you, alright?” Newt can hear the teasing, but he can hear the real threat underneath the words, and he grins at that.

“Alright, Mother.”

He stops on the fifth floor and sits down for a moment, the ache in his leg worsening with every passing moment. If he doesn't get up and move now, he never will, he realizes a few seconds later. He forces himself up, and he hurries as fast as he can to the top floor.

He's on the ninth, when the voice comes through again.

“Just, don't die on us again, alright? I don't want to lose you again.”

He inhales at that, and wipes his eyes.

He can't cry. Not yet.

He can't cry until he's safe with his friends, and doesn't have to worry about dying. He can't cry until he's safe wherever they are, and he knows they're alive, and not dead. That Thomas hasn't killed himself. That Minho hasn't drowned himself. That Frypan hasn't “accidentally” eaten poisonous food.

He can't cry until he's for sure that they're not dead.

He opens the door to the tenth floor, and as soon as it's locked and he's checked the entire floor, he all but collapses, the need for sleep finally catching up to him. He closes his eyes, and he falls asleep, the silence helping him, for right now.

* * *

 

He wakes up to the sound of voices, and the unmistakable sound of someone crying.

“It's alright, Thomas.” 

He forces his eyes open, and blinks. Brenda is turning towards him when she stops, dropping everything in her arms to run over to him.

“Newt!” She mumbles into his shoulder, and he gives a little smile, patting her back.

“Hey, Brenda.” She pulls back after a moment, and just smiles at him. Jorge pulls him into a hug after that, and he barely has enough breath to tell Jorge that he can't breathe.

“Sorry, Amigo.” Newt can tell that he isn't, though, but he doesn't bother asking why. He already knows.

Minho comes over after a moment, and he hugs Newt tightly, not letting go for a few minutes. Newt can feel the tears going into his shirt, but he doesn't care. He did just literally die and then come back.

“Don't ever do that again, you hear me?”

Newt nods, and gives his friend a smile. “I hear.”

A few minutes later, he's sitting down, when somebody sits beside him, and they're still crying.

“Tommy?” Newt tries after a few moments, and before he can prepare himself his breath is knocked out of him as Thomas suddenly grabs him in a hug.

“I-I can't believe you're-you're alive!” He almost sobs into his chest, and Newt's heart breaks a little at that, dropping a hand to put it on Thomas's head. “We didn't know if-if you actually were, and I got sc-scared when we pulled the, the knife out.”

“I'm here now, and that's all that matters, alright?” He speaks quietly, and he feels Thomas nod. “Let's sit up, and you need to rest before we get to wherever we're going, alright?”

Thomas doesn't protest, just lets go and sits up, leaning against Newt as soon as he sits back up.

Newt's glad he isn't dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yell at me about this at my tumblr @booksameliad


End file.
